<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nemophilist by tobiramas-shoulder-fur (Catnerys)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661597">Nemophilist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnerys/pseuds/tobiramas-shoulder-fur'>tobiramas-shoulder-fur (Catnerys)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - No Ninjas, Canon-Typical Violence, Father-Son Relationship, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Inspired by Japanese Folklore, Kodama!Iruka, M/M, Magic, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Some angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnerys/pseuds/tobiramas-shoulder-fur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nemophilist (noun)<br/>One who is fond of Forests or forest scenery; a haunter of the woods</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaIru Mini Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nemophilist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I struggled so much with writing this and it's far from my best work but it is done and I actually quite enjoy it. It is also the longest piece I've ever written so far and therefore I am very proud of it! </p><p>Written for the KakaIru Mini Bang 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi had to admit that he was lost. He didn’t recognize any landmarks, nothing stood out to him and it was getting dark. There was no way he would make it back to the village before nightfall. He had to camp out in the forest. </p><p>The grip on his bow tightened until his knuckles turned white. It was something the village elders had always warned him about. At night, the woods that protect and support them turned dangerous as it became the world of the youkai and no human should disturb them. Not that Kakashi believed them but he still wanted to find shelter as soon as possible and avoid falling prey to any bears, hogs or snakes that wouldn’t take kindly to him being here. </p><p>He had a vague idea to where the village was and set out into the direction, hoping he would stumble over a cave or a tree that gave him enough cover. The underbrush was thick and he only made slow progress, having to stop several times to untangle his clothes, not wanting to risk ripping them. </p><p>This deep into the forest, it was dark and there were no paths to follow. Kakashi wasn’t even sure if any human had ever come here. He was more than familiar with a good part of the forest since he went hunting quite often, covering a great area of the woods and yet, he had no idea where he was. Gritting his teeth, he contemplated climbing one of the trees but none of them had low enough branches for him to reach. It wouldn’t be worth the trouble to try anyway. He could fall and break something and that would be his certain death. </p><p>Still, getting lost in the woods he grew up in bothered him. He’d never gotten lost before, had always found his way back to the village one way or another because he had always known where exactly the village was. He didn’t know now. And it was driving him mad. </p><p>He tugged the hem of his yukata free from a particularly stubborn bush of brambles, the fabric tearing slightly and Kakashi cursed, examining the tear. It wasn’t too bad but still, he’d have to go in with thread and needle once back to the village. Hopefully he didn’t ruin it until he made it back, he actually liked this one. </p><p>With a sigh, Kakashi kept on walking. </p><p>Even this deep, the forest wasn’t quiet but it sounded different than he was used to. Everything seemed to be further away. He could hear birds singing but he never saw any and none of them sounded like the birds he knew. Insects were buzzing but only ever from behind him but he never saw anything, no hints of any bugs crawling around, not even a stray fly. It was unnerving. Kakashi clutched his bow tighter, one hand resting on the edge of his quiver, fingers just brushing against the feathered ends of the arrows. </p><p>It was impossible to be quiet. Kakashi couldn’t even see the ground he was putting his feet on sometimes, underbrush growing so densely all over the place. Every snap and crunch made him wince internally. He hoped that if anything dangerous was out there, it would be scared off by the noise rather than drawn to it, thinking he was something even more dangerous. </p><p>He carefully slid down a hill, grabbing the trees around him to slow himself down until he reached the rocks on the bottom. Not long after he passed them, he found a small creek making its way between the stone, disappearing into a cave. </p><p>Kakashi exhaled loudly. A cave. Good. He took a moment to kneel besides the water, brought his hands together and drank eagerly, spilling most of it down his chin but he could not bring himself to care. Wiping his hands dry on his clothes, he stepped into the cave. </p><p>It was cool inside but not cold enough to make him shiver. During the night, the temperature might actually drop enough for him to get cold but it had been quite warm the past few day and so Kakashi wasn’t really worried. He stepped deeper into the cave, squinting down the tunnel. Not much later, he came to a cavern and decided it was as good a place as any to stay for the night. </p><p>He felt his way along the wall, sliding down until he was sitting on a surprisingly dry spot, stretching out his aching legs. With his bow placed next to him, he braced himself for an uncomfortable night. </p><p>Hopefully, the rest of the hunting group had made it back safely. Kakashi had been the only one on the other side of the rockslide and there had been no serious injuries but he didn’t know if they had found the way back in the dark. Most of all, he hoped Father wouldn’t be too worried. Kakashi had been so sure he could find his way back on his own and had insisted the others could go ahead, he would take another path home. In hindsight, maybe he shouldn’t have done that.</p><p>A deep growl ripped him out of his thoughts. </p><p>Glowing, orange eyes were staring at him from the darkness and Kakashi froze, unable to move, watching in horror as what he thought was just another wall shifted and moved, revealing a long, scaled body. A low growl filled the cavern, tapering into an angry hiss. Kakashi leapt to his feet, scrambling for his bow and arrow as the creature pounced. </p><p>It missed him only just but the heavy body still barreled into him, knocking all the air out of his lungs. He fell backwards, avoiding to be crushed by rolling to the side and ignored the dull ache in his chest as he pushed himself up again and ran for the exit. </p><p>A roar followed him, angry and hungry, then the sound of claws against stone. He burst out of the cave, jumped over the creek and ran. </p><p>Blindly, he let an arrow loose, hoping it would discourage it from chasing him but it only made another inhuman, angry sound and then crashed into his back. He screamed as he went down, hitting the forest ground hard. They fell off a ledge and the impact threw the beast off of him as he rolled a little bit further, his back hitting a tree. For a moment he was too dazed to move, head spinning and body hurting. </p><p>He took in a breath, lungs aching and stared in horror at the creature just a few feet away from him. It looked like a serpent, scales in all shades of green covering its giant body but it had three pair of legs, strong muscles visibly straining as it struggled back to its feet.  Angry orange eyes bored into his, two sharp fangs bared as it hissed again.</p><p>Scrambling to his feet, he stumbled as he broke into another run, low hanging branches whipping him into the face.</p><p>He broke through some bushes, almost falling when the ground sloped downwards. Kakashi looked around. He had reached a clearing. In the middle of it was a small lake with an island in it where a single tree was growing. </p><p>It was massive, taking up the whole island with its moss covered roots and towering over any other trees in the area. The trunk was thick enough it would several people to reach around it and almost looking like it was several smaller trunks growing together. gnarly and twisted around each other. Its leaves were bright red, a stark contrast against the dark bark. </p><p>Kakashi wasn’t thinking as he ran towards it, ignoring the water soaking his pants as he waded into the lake. The water wasn’t quite deep enough to swim and that slowed him down enormously. Behind him, he could still hear the youkai snarling. He had to make it to the tree and pray the monster couldn’t climb. He only had a small head start and he had to use it. </p><p>He hit the tree half-running, water splashing around him, fingers digging into the bark as he pulled himself up, reaching desperately for one of the lower branches. It hurt, the rough material cutting into his skin but he refused to let go even when he saw blood run down his arm, only hissed and grabbed tighter, hoisting himself up. He climbed as high as the branches would hold his weight, pressing himself into a small alcove where the trunk split. </p><p>The demon didn’t follow. As soon as it reached the water, it recoiled, hissing and growling but it didn’t come any closer. Kakashi digged his fingers into the bark, holding on tight as he watched how it prowled the clearing, snarling and hissing. </p><p>He pressed himself further against the tree, hoping the low hanging branches would keep him out of sight. His heart was thundering in his chest. Only once the beast had disappeared into the dark bushes, he dared to relax. </p><p>The tree proved to be an excellent place for the night. The branches had grown in a way that allowed Kakashi to sit comfortable, back against the bark as he stretched out his legs, resting his heels on another branch. It would do nicely as a place to sleep. He ripped a small strap off his haori and wrapped the grey cloth around his hurt hand. If he wasn’t so afraid of the youkai coming back, he would climb down and wash it out but that would have to wait for the next morning.</p><p>Part of him wanted to leave immediately, the whole place feeling just a little bit off but then again, the youkai didn’t reach him up here and Kakashi didn’t want to think about what else could be lurking out there, just waiting for him to stumble upon. The elders might seem crazy but at least some of their words seemed to hold the truth. He would have to apologize to his father when he came home, for not believing him. </p><p>Settling down into a more comfortable position, he pulled his bow off his shoulder and placed it across his lap, just in case. He only had a handful of arrows left, most of them lost in the fight against the youkai but hopefully it would be enough to get rid of any other attacker. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. He should at least try and sleep if he wanted to have enough energy for the trip home. </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi woke to the morning sun shining directly into his face. He groaned and lifted a hand to protect his eyes only to find a bunch of leaves falling from his palm into his lap, his makeshift bandage nowhere to be seen. Confused, he stared at the leaves, then shook his head and brushed them off his lap. </p><p>His hand was fine. There was no trace of the cuts except for the the dried blood on his arm and his sleeve. Carefully, he stretched his fingers, wiggling them just to see if it would hurt. It didn’t. Kakashi frowned. Maybe he hadn’t been cut that badly. Still, the blood told differently. He clenched his fist, not feeling any pain, and decided to ignore the weird feeling rising in his chest. </p><p>Instead, he got up, scanning the area to see if the youkai had come back to eat him. He couldn’t see anything and slowly climbed off the tree.</p><p>The chase had left him with even less sense of direction than before and he had to guess where the village was, setting out with a vague hope of finding his way back home. </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>The sound that he made when he found a familiar path after hours of walking was one of pure relief. His feet were sore but he still forced himself to walk faster until he was just shy of running. It didn’t took him long until he heard the voice of his father calling out for him. </p><p>Of course, he would go looking for him. No matter how often Kakashi reprimanded him for it. </p><p>    “Father!” He called back. </p><p>He rounded a corner and almost barrelled into his father’s chest who had took off running towards his voice. Strong, warm arms pulled him close and Kakashi found his face pressed into his father’s shoulder, breathless laughter escaping him as he returned the hug. </p><p>    “Where have you been? The other hunters said you got lost and I feared the worst when you hadn’t returned by nightfall.” </p><p>    “I’m sorry for worrying you. I lost my way for a moment. But I came back and I am unharmed.” </p><p>Slightly chapped lips were pressed against his temple. His father’s hands were shaking and Kakashi pulled back to catch them and gently squeeze them, hoping it would reassure his father. </p><p>    “Let’s go home.” </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>    “I think whatever saved you wasn’t human.” Father admitted. “You should probably return and leave an offering as thanks. We wouldn’t want you to draw the wrath of a powerful youkai onto you for bad manners.” </p><p>Kakashi looked up at him, taking the towel Father was offering him to dry his hands and followed him to their kitchen. Father had already laid out all their ingredients on the counters and the moment he was by his side, he was given an onion. Kakashi scoffed and rolled his eyes, barely suppressing a laugh. Of course he would have to do the most annoying job. With practiced ease, he ducked away when Father playfully swatted at him and pulled one of the cutting boards towards him. </p><p>His eyes started burning after the first cut and he blinked rapidly, tightening his grip onto the knife. </p><p>    “What should I offer?” He asked. </p><p>He didn’t believe that there had been anything protecting him but then again, he hadn’t believed in giant, man-eating lizards either before that night. He’d rather heed Father’s advice and look foolish than risk him being right and angering something powerful. </p><p>    “Hm, I can’t say for sure unless I know what kind of spirit it was but usually, something of value should suffice. Maybe a bottle of sake or baked goods.” </p><p>    “I don’t know if I can find the tree again.” Kakashi admitted. </p><p>The way home had become a bit of a blur in his memories, paths appearing where there shouldn’t be any, no snagged clothes despite walking through thorn bushes and the constant breezes blowing red leaves towards him, almost as if guiding him. He had no idea how he had made it home but he was sure he couldn’t find his way back to the clearing. </p><p>    “You’ll find it, if it wants to be found” Father said, cryptically. “If not, you can just leave it for the forest. I’m sure it will find it.” </p><p>Kakashi hummed thoughtfully and added the cut onion into the stew. Father passed him another one. </p><p>Much to his disappointment- not that he would tell him so but Kakashi knew- Kakashi had never believed into the spirits like he did. None of his peers did, either. The only ones still believing were the elder of the village and Father. Between the two of them, it had just become one of these things they never talked about. Over the years, this list had become longer and longer. </p><p>Kakashi swallowed around the lump in his throat and cut the onion in half. What did they even talk about anymore? </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi tightened his grip on his satchel the deeper he walked into the woods. He had passed the spot where Father had found him already but he didn’t remember where he had come from. He could have sworn there had been at least a faint path but there was nothing except the ways he already knew. </p><p>It was unlikely he would find the tree again and yet, here he was with a freshly baked bread safely tucked away inside his bag. It was a foolish endeavour. There was no guarantee that this would pay off, either. Maybe there hadn’t been a spirit. Maybe the demon had just decided Kakashi wasn’t worth the effort. Maybe he had imagined his hand being more cut up than it actually had been. Maybe Father was wrong. </p><p>He huffed and shook his head. Brooding over it was senseless, it would get him nowhere. </p><p>The sky above him was bright but it hadn’t hit the midday heat just yet and the trees would hopefully keep out most of the sun, keeping him cool and protected. Even if the offer turned out to be a failure, he might be able to try and hunt something to not waste the entirety of the day. As long as he made it back by nightfall, Father wouldn’t worry too much either. Not that Kakashi had any plans to stay until then. He had no intention on getting chased again. </p><p>It must have been a while into his walk when the wind suddenly picked up, sending red leaves dancing through the air, whirling around him in a way that could not be natural. </p><p>Kakashi’s breath hitched, fingers twitching towards his quiver but he forced himself to pull it away. One of the leaves brushed over his cheek- gentle and soft- before it got carried away, disappearing deeper into the woods, off the path.</p><p>He hesitated for a moment, teeth gritted and shoulders drawn tight and then followed. </p><p>The leaves returned, then, swirling and dancing around him, steering him deeper and deeper into the woods. </p><p>In the stories Father used to tell him as a kid, bad things always happened when people deviated from the paths. They got lost, drawn in by weird lights or noises and were never seen again. Back then, he used to be scared of these stories and had hid underneath his blanket during the night with his hands pressed over his ears, convincing himself that if he couldn’t see or hear anything, he wouldn’t get lost. </p><p>Now, his heart was racing as he followed the leaves, thinking maybe this was the same thing and he would never be able to return to Father. He’d disappear like Mother had, breaking Father’s heart all over again. And yet, he kept moving forward, ignoring the way his hands were trembling. </p><p>If Father thought this dangerous, he would have never sent him out on his own. He let out a long, shaky breath. </p><p>In front of him, the trees grew thinner and then he was stepping out into the clearing again, the tree right in front of him. He hadn’t even been walking for long. He turned, looking back over his shoulder but no, he did not recognize this part of the woods anymore, even though he could have sworn not to be far from the village just moments earlier.</p><p>With another deep, steadying breath, he walked forwards, holding his satchel over his head as he waded towards the island, shuddering at the surprisingly cold water. Fish were flitting around his feet, then disappeared into the shadows, away from him. Once he got back on solid ground, he flicked some kind of water plant off his shoes, grimacing. </p><p>The tree was even more massive this close than he remembered. He had to crane his neck and still couldn’t see the highest branches. Carefully, he approached it, searching for a sign of some kind of spirit while he pulled the bread out of his bag. </p><p>There was no real place to put it and so Kakashi just ended up placing it in a crook where the trunk split. He took a step back, eying the area again but there was still nothing. With a deep breath, he bowed towards the tree, ignoring how weird it felt. Father had reminded him to be respectful.</p><p>    “Thank you for your help.” He said, his voice echoing loudly across the clearing. </p><p>He lingered for a moment, not daring to lift his head, eyes squeezed shut. His heart was beating out of his chest and he pressed his hands firmly against his thighs to stop them from trembling. </p><p>    “Oh, this is delicious!” </p><p>Kakashi’s head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice and then he flinched backwards hard, foot catching at one of the roots and he fell backwards into the shallow water. He almost screamed, only just managing to press a hand over his mouth as he stared wide-eyed up into the tree. </p><p>In the spot he had placed his bread, there was a man, gleefully plucking the loaf apart and popping the bits into his mouth. His long, dark brown hair was loose and had a couple of flowers loosely braided into it and he was completely naked. Kakashi tore his eyes away, heat rising to his cheeks. </p><p>Was this a spirit? Kakashi’s heart was thundering but he wasn’t sure if it was in fear. Did this mean his offering had been accepted? He hadn’t expected anything to show up. Father had never told him what to do should he ever meet a spirit. </p><p>Slowly, he got up to his feet again, eyes firmly on the spirit’s face. Deep green eyes studied him, not bothering to hide the curiosity. An old scar adorned its face, reaching from one to cheek to another, stretching across the bridge of the nose. He looked scarily human and yet Kakashi knew it wasn’t. He felt it. </p><p>    “Thank you for the offering.” A smile, wide enough to make the eyes crinkle. “It’s been a while since a human found their way here I almost forgot how good your food was.” </p><p>Kakashi opened his mouth but the words died in his throat when the spirit slid to the ground, approaching him. He stiffened, cursing himself for not bringing his bow but Father had told him it would be a stupid idea and he should leave it at home and so his only weapon was a small dagger hanging at his side. He rather not get close enough to a spirit to be able to use it. </p><p>Warm fingers caught his hand and pulled it up to the spirits face for closer inspection. Faintly, he remembered it was the hand he had thought to have cut himself on while climbing the tree. Almost as if checking for something, the youkai traced after the palm lines, gently pressing into sensitive flesh and Kakashi had to suppress a shiver at the tender touch, fingers twitching. </p><p>    “Does it still hurt? I have to admit, healing is not my speciality and I was rather worried it would not heal properly.” </p><p>    “No, it’s fine.” Kakashi managed to rasp out. </p><p>The spirit smiled again, still holding his hand. Kakashi didn’t dare to tug it free, afraid it might be taken as an insult. He swallowed hard.</p><p>    “Who are you?” He asked quietly. What are you? </p><p>    “My name is Iruka. And you humans call me a kodama.”</p><p>A kodama. Kakashi’s eyes flitted towards the tree. It made sense. </p><p>The spirit- Iruka, his name was Iruka- laughed and tucked his long hair behind his ears. He was pretty, Kakashi noted, almost startled. He had grown up with stories of spirits and demons and, yes, sometimes they had been about people being fooled by a pretty appearance and ended up getting killed but Iruka looked lovely and Kakashi had yet to hear about a kodama being malevolent without a cause. Or he could not think of any right now. He hadn’t hurt the tree, therefore he should be fine. </p><p>    “And what’s your name?” </p><p>    “Hatake Kakashi.” Kakashi introduced himself, finally pulling his hand free. </p><p>Iruka let him go easily, his own arms falling back to his side. Since he was still very much naked, Kakashi kept his eyes fixated on his face. </p><p>    “Well then, Hatake Kakashi, thank you very much for the bread. Do you want me to guide back to your village?” </p><p>    “But you-You’re naked.” Kakashi pointed out. </p><p>Iruka looked down at himself as if he only noticed it now and laughed, mirth dancing in his eyes. He waved his hand through the air, causing red leaves to swirl around him and Kakashi cover his eyes from the strength of the wind. When he managed to look up again, Iruka was wearing a pale green yukata, just adjusting the obi. </p><p>    “Is this better? I didn’t plan on being seen by any other humans but if it makes you uncomfortable...”</p><p>He nodded mutely and then Iruka was grabbing him by the hand and they were moving. It was fast. In one blink of the eye they were across the clearing, just at the tree line and Kakashi stumbled, fingers digging into Iruka’s arm for support or else he would have been falling. His stomach flipped, churning unhappily and he yelped undignified and way too late, clamping one hand over his mouth. He wasn’t going to throw up. He wasn’t. Bending over slightly, he swallowed down the bile that was rising in his throat.</p><p>    “Oh. Right. That might have been a little bit too fast for you.” Iruka mused.</p><p>He looked at the spirit from the corner of his eye. He looked entirely unruffled. Letting out a long breath, he straightened up again, brushing down his clothes. His hands were shaking ever so slightly. </p><p>    “What- How did you-.” Kakashi shook his head. “No. I’m fine.” </p><p>Iruka cocked his head slightly, a wry smile on his lips. Obviously he wasn’t believing him. Kakashi couldn’t blame him for it as he could basically feel the color only just returning to his face. </p><p>    “Ready for another try?” The spirit asked. “I promise to go slow this time.”</p><p>He was holding out a hand and Kakashi breathed in deeply again before taking it, bracing himself for the stomach-dropping feeling. </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>The next day, he found an apple on the doorstep. Kakashi’s heart jumped in his chest as he looked around, trying to figure out if any of the other villagers left it. Unlikely, since they would have just knocked and given it to him in person. </p><p>It looked delicious, deep red and crisp. It had to be from the kodama. </p><p>    “Kakashi, is something wrong?” His father asked from inside the house, having noticed him hovering in the threshold. </p><p>    “No, it’s… Ah, I got a present.” He mumbled absently, holding the fruit up. </p><p>Father was smiling softly as he stepped next to him. He was wearing his armor, sword strapped to his back. A big hand squeeze his shoulder. There was something like pride in his eyes, Kakashi thought.</p><p>    “That’s great, son. I’ll be home late tonight, don’t wait up for me.” </p><p>Kakashi nodded and watched him leave. </p><p>He hesitated a moment before he bit into the apple. It was delicious, juice running down his chin and he wiped it away with his sleeve as he chewed. Without doubt the best apple he had ever tasted. </p><p>    “Thank you, Iruka.” He said. </p><p>A breeze picked up, rustling the trees and his hair and he thought he could hear laughter in it.<br/> </p><p><br/>+++</p><p> </p><p>Summer was turning into fall and Kakashi worked out a new routine. </p><p>It was impossible to visit Iruka’s tree every time he went into the forest- he had to hunt for the village after all- but he went somewhat regularly and sometimes, Iruka would just show up as he was out in the woods. The spirit didn’t say anything about him shooting deer or birds but it didn’t stop Kakashi from feeling a sliver of guilt rising. </p><p>    “You shouldn't agonize about this.” Iruka said when he had brought it up. “I’m a spirit of the forest and the forest is build on death. They nourish the plants, Kakashi. And so do you humans. You take and eventually you give back.” </p><p>Kakashi nodded mutely and adjusted the deer carcass he had thrown over his shoulder. Iruka chuckled, easily keeping pace with him, his steps utterly silent. It was almost eerie. Animals didn’t shy away from him, on the contrary, they seemed to be drawn to him and Kakashi thought he saw grass and flowers leaning towards him whenever he walked past.</p><p>    “You’re feeling guilty about too many things.” </p><p>He couldn’t help but laugh at that, a sharp and rough bark, then he scoffed and shook his head. Iruka lifted an eyebrow at him. </p><p>    “You have no idea.” </p><p>The spirit cocked his head, placing a warm hand on his arm. </p><p>    “You should be kinder to yourself.”</p><p>Kakashi looked at him out of the corner of his eye, not answering except for a non-committal hum. Iruka didn’t look amused by that, a deep frown appearing on his face. Kakashi looked away, heart clenching painfully. </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>    “My mother went into the woods once and never came back.” </p><p>Iruka who had been busy weaving a flower crown looked up, hands stilling halfway through adding another flower to his work. </p><p>Kakashi didn’t look at him directly, instead staring off into the meadow they were on, beautiful and colourful flowers growing everywhere he looked. They were even deeper in the forest, further than any human had ever went, Iruka had said and the plants were unlike any other Kakashi had ever seen. </p><p>The air was filled with the same magic that surrounded Iruka, except much stronger. It felt like he had stepped into a sacred place. Kakashi had felt it once before when he had visited the old shrine just outside the village where Mother used to pray before going on a hunt. </p><p>She had taken him on a hunt once, just after his ninth birthday to teach him how to track boars and they had went to the shrine first. It had been intimidating and Kakashi had not dared to say a word while Mother had kneeled down to pray. </p><p>    “I’m sorry.” Iruka said. </p><p>    “It’s…” Kakashi started, unsure how to finish the sentence. “It’s been a long time. This place just reminds me of her.” </p><p>It was one of the few clear memories he still had of her, most of them had grown blurry over the years. He couldn’t remember her face properly anymore. Swallowing against the sudden tightness of his throat, he met Iruka’s eyes. He wasn’t met with the same pitying looks he had grown used to from the other villagers, instead found only calm understanding.</p><p>He exhaled, tension leaving his shoulders as he sagged forwards and pinched the bridge of his nose. </p><p>It was quiet for a moment except for the noises of the forest, then there was the rustle of clothes as Iruka moved and leaned towards him, placing the flower crown he had been making on Kakashi’ head. He squeezed his shoulders before settling back down, plucking some more flowers and getting started on another crown. </p><p>Kakashi sighed, letting his fingertips brush over the delicate petals.</p><p><br/>+++</p><p> </p><p>    “That’s very thoughtful of you, Kakashi.” Iruka said, voice soft and melodic. </p><p>It was hard not to blush but somehow, he managed it. He couldn’t quite look him into the eyes, though and stared at a point over his shoulder instead, fingers digging into the shimenawa. </p><p>    “Do you want me to-” He started awkwardly, nodding towards the tree. </p><p>Iruka laughed and nodded, taking a step to the side to let him pass and Kakashi was aware of him watching him as he carefully wrapped the rope around the tree trunk. </p><p>It had taken hours to make the rope but if Father’s joy when he had asked about how to make shimenawa hadn’t already made up for everything, Iruka’s smile would have done it. He stepped back once he made sure it was securely attached, observing his work. It looked good. </p><p>Iruka barreled into him from the side, almost knocking him off his feet, surprisingly strong arms wrapped themselves around him. He was laughing, delighted and close enough to his ear to send a shiver down Kakashi’s spine.</p><p>    “Thank you so much, Kakashi!”</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>They had come out of nowhere. Kakashi had been woken by the screams, thick smoke in the air, filling the house and he had stumbled outside, only dressed in his sleeping clothes and his bow and quiver hurriedly swung over his shoulder. </p><p>    “What’s happening?” He yelled to whoever would answer him. </p><p>    “Bandits at the west gate! The fire was their distraction. Can you fight? Then join them.” A guard yelled, rushing into the direction of the gate.</p><p>Kakashi wasn’t a fighter per se, focusing his skills on hunting and bringing home food but his father had taught him how to use a sword anyway, insisting it was a skill he needed and Kakashi could shoot a human as well as any deer. He sprinted into the direction of the gate, arrow nocked and ready. </p><p>He spent a split second to send a prayer to whoever was willing to listen that his father was safe and unharmed. He had taken the late shifts lately and knowing him, he was in the thick of the fighting, protecting his comrades. </p><p>It was hard to hear anything over the roar of the fire, the clang of metal, people yelling, screaming and his heart thundering inside his chest. His eyes were stinging from the smoke, ash scratching in his throat but he refused to cough, not daring to mess up his aim and let another arrow fly. It hit one of the bandits in the shoulder and he fell to the ground, hopefully dead. Kakashi doubled over, finally letting the cough tear through him, one hand pressed over his mouth. </p><p>    “Kakashi!”</p><p>Father’s voice was the only warning he got but it was enough so he managed to duck the sword swing coming for his head. He rolled back to his feet, ignoring his aching muscled as he nocked another arrow.</p><p>Father was faster. </p><p>Kakashi had grown up with stories about his father fighting attackers back in the day when invasions hadn’t been a rare occurrence. He had always known Father was good with a blade but seeing him fight now was very different from hearing about it or seeing him go through his katas every morning. He was a great warrior, Kakashi realized. </p><p>The bandit didn’t stood a chance, collapsing after two swift slashes, eyes dull and empty. </p><p>    “Are you alright?” Father asked, rushing towards him. </p><p>He must have been brilliant in his youth. Kakashi had never taken to the blade as much as Father- and the other warriors- had obviously hoped for, had always preferred Mother’s bow and tracking lessons, had become a hunter, not a warrior. The best of the village, yes, but he heard the whispers about how he had wasted his potential. Father had always been proud, insisted that they didn’t need more fighters and he was helping the village more as a hunter than he could ever had as a warrior. The looks and whispers still had him doubting himself from time to time. </p><p>    “I’m fine.” Kakashi rasped. </p><p>Leaning into his father’s touch when he lifted one hand to Kakashi’s cheek and just for a moment, he could pretend that everything was alright. It wasn’t but when they joined the fighting again, Father was by his side. </p><p>There were so many bandits, Kakashi lost count of them. He was rapidly running out of arrows and his arms were shaking from exhaustion, throwing off his aim just enough so he had to use more arrows than he should have to. If he wanted to stay useful in the fight, he needed a break or more arrows, maybe a sword.  </p><p>    “Bomb!” Someone further ahead yelled. </p><p>A small, almost innocuous looking ceramic ball rolled across the ground not far from him but Kakashi knew better than think it harmless. The fuse was almost burned down, the fizzling sound barely audible. Father was too close- even closer than him- and there was no time so he didn’t think as he rushed forwards, slamming into him and throwing them both onto the ground just as the bomb went off. </p><p>It was deafening. Not only the explosion itself but also the sound of splintering wood and stone cracking from the force of it. Something hit his face before he managed to duck his head. It stung and he could feel blood running down his cheek but he only squeezed his eyes shut and ignored the sharp, rising pain. </p><p>The ringing in his ears was almost too loud to hear Father yelling at him but he obediently rolled off of him when he elbowed him into the ribs, collapsing heavily between the rubble. Father was hovering above him, staring at him in horror. He gently touched the skin just below his eyes and Kakashi flinched back when it hurt more than expected.</p><p>    “Your eye-” Father whispered, voice breaking. “Move. We- we need to move!” </p><p>Kakashi nodded and took his hand, letting himself pull back to his feet. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the lingering dizziness. </p><p>He caught his footing again just in time to see Father getting stabbed into the stomach. </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>    “Leave me.” Father gasped. </p><p>Kakashi growled and shook his head, ignoring him as he adjusted his grip to him, careful not to touch the wound. The makeshift bandages were already turning red. They didn’t have much time. </p><p>    “Don’t be ridiculous.” Kakashi hissed. </p><p>He didn’t know how to contact Iruka but he hoped the spirit would know he was here and needed his help. Iruka had always come to him except for the very first time Kakashi climbed Iruka’s tree and now, Kakashi had no idea how to contact him, it was usually the spirit who found him first. At least they were in the woods. It made him feel much safer already.</p><p>His eye- or whatever was left of it, Kakashi didn’t know, there had been no time to check- throbbed painfully. </p><p>    “Just a little bit further.” He said despite not knowing if that was true. </p><p>Father made a low, wounded sound and put more of his weight on Kakashi’s shoulders. He swallowed hard. Not him, he thought fiercely, don’t take him from me just yet. He tightened his grip around his waist, hauling him up, only feeling marginally guilty at the pained gasp. Kakashi couldn’t lose him. He just couldn’t.</p><p>    “Iruka!” He yelled. </p><p>It didn’t matter if the bandits heard him. He needed help as fast as possible. Father was dying, he could feel it. </p><p>    “Iruka, I need your help, please!” </p><p>For a second nothing happened and Kakashi’s heart sunk, heavy in his chest but then the wind picked up. All too familiar leaves whirled past him, dancing in the breeze and he knew he could find Iruka’s tree. His next step was more secure, the wind urging him on and his muscles were aching for a rest but it felt duller now. </p><p>Seeing the tree tore a desperate sound out of his throat. Father was barely keeping himself up anymore, his body heavy and limp. Kakashi was crying without knowing when he had started but his sight was blurry rom the tears. </p><p>He stumbled and his legs gave up. Warm arms caught him before he hit the ground, wrapping themselves around his waist and holding him up without problems. Next to him, Father gasped. </p><p>Iruka looked just like the last time they had seen each other, his long hair swaying slightly in the wind but the look of concern was new. He wondered how he must look to him now, bloody and beaten, one eye probably missing and crying. </p><p>    “My father.” He said desperately, one hand grabbing Iruka’s shoulders. “He needs help, please, Iruka. Can you do something?” </p><p>Iruka jerked his head toward the tree, lips pressed into a thin line. </p><p>The spirit slid his arm under Father’s, easily taking his weight and Kakashi took a moment to just breathe before following them across the lake. Iruka gently laid Father down between the roots, head resting on a small patch of moss before hastily untying his yukata. Kakashi crashed on the ground not far from them and grabbed his father’s hand, squeezing tightly. </p><p>The cloth was drenched in blood and Kakashi closed his eye, not wanting to see it. If Iruka couldn’t help him then-</p><p>Kakashi shook his head sharply. He didn’t want to think about it. He couldn’t. </p><p>    “Can you help him?”</p><p>Iruka had pulled the makeshift bandages off and Kakashi bit back a heave at the heavy smell of blood in the air. He didn’t dare to look anywhere else than the spirit’s face, faintly illuminated by the green glow coming from his hands. </p><p>    “I don’t know.” Iruka said, voice low. “Maybe. If he is strong enough to pull through, he might live. But I can’t promise you.” </p><p>Kakashi swallowed down bile and nodded, new tears welling up. He looked down at Father and gently cradled his face in one hand, tapping his cheek until glassy eyes focused on him. Sharp, pained gasps were escaping him and Kakashi wasn’t sure if he was even aware he was making them. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. </p><p>    “Please don’t leave me just yet.” He begged, voice breaking. “I still need you. I love you.” </p><p>Weak fingers threaded through his hair, coming to rest in his neck and for once, Kakashi wished to just rip away his mask to just feel his father’s touch more clearly. He pushed down the sob threatening to tear out of his throat. </p><p>    “I’m so proud of you, son.” Father said. </p><p>His voice sounded so weak and Kakashi started to tremble. He shook his head. </p><p>    “Don’t say that. Don’t you dare to say that. You’re not dying, you’re stronger than that. I know that. You’re going to pull through.” </p><p>Father smiled, then. Blood dripped from Kakashi’s wounded eye onto his cheek, mixed with tears. He wiped them way just like he used to do whenever Kakashi had nightmares as a kid, unnervingly calm. </p><p>    “It’s going to be alright, Kakashi. You’re in good hands. The forest watches over you now.” </p><p>Kakashi was shaking almost violently by now, heart thundering in his chest. Behind him, Iruka made a noise that sounded almost triumphant and he snapped upright, catching Father’s hand when it slipped off his neck.</p><p>    “What is it?” </p><p>Iruka’s dark green eyes met his and he was smiling, wide and full off teeth and Kakashi’s breath got caught in his chest, a sliver of hope rising. </p><p>    “Help is coming. If he holds on for a bit longer, he will make it.” </p><p>Kakashi’s eyes snapped back to Father and he squeezed his hand tightly. He was still smiling up at him even if his face was almost ashen in color now. </p><p>    “You hear that?” Kakashi whispered. “Hold on. Just hold on a little bit longer. Please, father, for me.” </p><p>He looked at him then and returned the squeeze. It was weak but it was something and Kakashi laughed breathlessly. With his free hand, he pulled down his mask and pressed a kiss to his brow, just like Father had done for him since he had been a kid before bringing their foreheads together again. Kakashi didn’t care what kind of help was coming. If Iruka trusted them, so did he. And as long as it saved Father, he was willing to do anything. </p><p>It didn’t take long until there was rustling coming closer and then someone broke through the bushes. Kakashi sat up, fingers twitching towards his bow until Iruka shook his head sharply. He let his hand fall into his lap. </p><p>A woman was walking- no, marching- towards them, pale blonde hair trailing behind her. </p><p>    “Tsunade-sama.” Iruka greeted her, immediately making space for her. </p><p>Her hands started glowing, too, much brighter than Iruka’s and she almost seemed to turn translucent as dark purple lines wrapped themselves around her arms from a spot on her forehead. Only father’s weak hold onto his hand stopped Kakashi from flinching away from the bright light.</p><p>    “You’re going to explain to me later why I am healing a human, brat.” </p><p>Iruka nodded hastily, looking kind of pale and Kakashi wondered just who that woman was that she could make him look faint and a little bit scared. Part of him thought maybe he didn’t actually want to know. She was healing him, that was all that mattered. </p><p>An almost hesitant touch to his wrist had his attention snap to Iruka. Slowly, the spirit raised a hand to Kakashi’s face, waiting to see if he pushed it away. He didn’t and he covered his eye with his still faintly glowing hand. </p><p>Something cold and soothing feeling was pushed into his eye socket and Kakashi sighed in relief as the pain ebbed away until it was only a faint pulsing. Iruka’s other hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into the touch, suddenly feeling very tired. </p><p>    “Rest now. I will guard you.” </p><p>Kakashi wanted to shake his head, he had to know Father was fine before he could rest but his body had a different idea, already tipping forward and Iruka guided him down on the forest floor. He was asleep before his head touched the soft moss. </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>He woke when someone tugged on his mask. His hand snapped up on instinct, catching a thin arm by the wrist and opened his eyes. </p><p>The first thing he noticed was striking blond hair and big, twitching fox ears, followed by bright blue eyes. The next thing was the fact that he could see properly. He jerked back from the kid- because the boy couldn’t be much older than maybe eight- and at the same time lifted a hand to his eye which only resulted with him stabbing himself into the eye rather harshly. He yelped in pain. </p><p>The child jumped back, too, a fluffy fox tail swishing through the air before he returned to his side and pulled Kakashi’s hand away from where he had pressed it against his eye. </p><p>    “Iruka! He’s awake!” He yelled and Kakashi winced at the volume. </p><p>Kakashi sagged back against the bark and sighed loudly, blinking up into the canopy. Iruka appeared the next moment, his upper body melting out of the tree trunk, his long hair just brushing against Kakashi’s cheek. He was smiling, wide and with his teeth showing and he could feel his heart skip a beat.</p><p>The mood was broken as soon as the last remnants of sleep fell off of him and he remembered why he was here in the first place. </p><p>    “Father, is he-” </p><p>    “Sakumo is fine.” Iruka said immediately. “Tsunade healed him but he is resting right now.”</p><p>He pulled the rest of his body out of the tree, jumping down next to him silently. Warm fingers travelled over his left cheek, gently making their way over the sensitive skin right below his eye and Kakashi twitched, a surprised sound escaping him when it hurt way less than expected. </p><p>    “I’m not Tsunade but I think your eye should be working fine.” </p><p>    “It’s red, though. His other eye isn’t.” The kid said. </p><p>The boy was still holding his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip, only now letting go even if he made no move to move away. Iruka flicked his forehead, receiving a yelp and indignant squak in return.</p><p>    “Don’t give me that tone, Naruto, I did my best!” Iruka snapped, eyebrows drawn tight. </p><p>Kakashi blinked, reaching for his eye again. </p><p>    “Red?” He murmured faintly. </p><p>Iruka shrugged, cheeks flushing deeply- just as lovely as the leaves- as he rubbed the back of his neck and gestured to the water with his free hand. Kakashi pulled himself up, feeling surprisingly well and rested. </p><p>His face stared back at him from the water but Kakashi needed a moment to recognize himself. A scar reaching from his forehead down to his cheek adorned the left side of his face, cutting into his mask almost down to his lip and the eye- the one he had been sure would be lost, way beyond saving- was blood red. He blinked and so did his mirror image. </p><p>    “Huh.” He said. poking his cheek. “Why is it red?” </p><p>Iruka cleared his throat awkwardly, his face appearing over his shoulder in the water. </p><p>    “I might have lost my calm and used too much of my magic at once and instead of only returning your eye to its normal state, it is now like this and some of my magic remains in it.” </p><p>It looked weird, different. He looked weird and different. Kakashi sighed, not sure if it was good or bad. He leaned backwards slightly and Iruka’s hand came to rest on his back, followed by the rest of his body as he hugged him, one arm wrapped around his waist. </p><p>    “I was scared.” He said, voice low and close by his ear. “There was so much blood and I wasn’t sure how much a human could lose. And you were so scared, too. I hated it.” </p><p>Kakashi covered Iruka’s hand with his own, letting him take most of his weight as he leaned fully into the hug, head coming to rest on the spirit’s shoulder. </p><p>    “Thank you for saving me. Thank you for saving my father. I owe you my life.” </p><p>He could feel Iruka shaking his head, his hair brushing against him. Hesitantly, he reached for the hand resting at his waist, covering it with his own. Iruka twitched, then he turned his hand around and tangled their fingers together. </p><p>    “It’s nothing.” Iruka said, voice quiet. </p><p>    “It’s everything.” Kakashi insisted.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>The village was in ruins. Most houses were reduced to nothing more than scorched skeletons, the smell of burned wood heavy in the air. Thin columns of smoke were still rising from some of them. </p><p>Kakashi carefully picked his way through the ruins and the rubble, eyes darting back and forth, looking for anything. He wasn’t sure what but he was looking anyway. Father followed not far behind him, the slight limp barely noticeable if one wasn’t actively listening for it like Kakashi was. No matter what Tsunade had told him, he would have preferred it if Father had stayed with Iruka. </p><p>    “It’s not much left.” Father said.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder, seeing Father’s face crumble. Kakashi’s heart clenched painfully but he was right. It didn’t even look much like the village he had grown up in. Everything was destroyed. Kakashi swallowed hard, knowing it had to be harder for Father. Kakashi had thought about leaving several times in the past years but for him it had never been an option. Sometimes, he wondered if Father wasn’t leaving because he was still hoping Mother would come back some day or if he just didn’t want to leave her memories behind. </p><p>    “I don’t think there’s anyone still here.” Kakashi said quietly. </p><p>Father sighed, long and wistfully and Kakashi had to look away because the almost tortured look on his face made his throat feel too tight, like something was painfully squeezing around his neck.  </p><p>Lining up the dead bodies took all day, the sun sinking behind the trees when Kakashi finally spread the white cloth over the last corpse. It would take another day to dig out graves for all of them and bury them but Father had insisted, carefully writing down names. They had never been a big village, those people weren’t strangers. </p><p>Kakashi sat down heavily next to where he was resting against an only half destroyed house and took one of the many wood planks Father was making grave markings out of. Wordlessly, he pushed the names list towards him and Kakashi crossed off another one, carefully carving the name into the wood. </p><p>For a long moment there was only silence between them. It felt wrong to be here, where they used to live, where everybody used to be alive, when everything was so quiet. Not even the birds were singing. It seemed as if the world was mourning with them. </p><p>    “Do you want to stay here?” Kakashi eventually asked. </p><p>It took several tries to gather the courage to ask but Father waited patiently for him. He suddenly looked so much older. </p><p>    “You won’t.” He said. “So what’s left here for me?”</p><p>Kakashi didn’t manage to hide the flinch but Father only laughed softly and squeezed his shoulder. </p><p>Despite entertaining the idea so often, Kakashi had never left. He had always stayed because he had known Father loved the village despite anything but what held him there without his son? Father would have left, too, or he would have been unhappy and alone for the rest of his life because Kakashi knew that once he had left, he would never come back. And he hadn’t been able to do that to him. </p><p>    “I’m sorry-” </p><p>Father shook his head and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he pulled him into a hug. The angle was awkward but Kakashi reached for him anyway, pressing as close as possible and ignored that limbs were digging uncomfortable into tender spots, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. </p><p>    “Don’t apologize. You’re allowed to be selfish, Kakashi. I won’t judge you for it. And you love him, don’t you? I’m not going to keep you from him.” </p><p>He laughed then, a jagged and rough sound and Father laughed, too, sounding a bit pained. </p><p>    “Have I ever told you have your mother’s laugh?”</p><p>Kakashi pulled back at that, wiping away the tears that were gathering in the corner of his eye. Father gently cupped his face in one hand, the edge of something old and painful in his smile but it was sincere, too. </p><p>    “You’ll stay in the woods with us, then?” Kakashi asked. </p><p>    “If you’ll have me.” </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Iruka was waiting for them when they came back, sitting on one of the furthermost branches, legs swinging impatiently. The moment he spotted them, he flung himself from the tree, crossing the lake without disturbing the water and throwing himself into Kakashi’s arm, laughing brightly. </p><p>He was wearing clothes again, a loose yukata hastily tied at the waist, a delicate pattern of twigs and flowers stitched into it. </p><p>    “You’re back! Finally! I was getting worried. If Tenzou hadn’t told me not to, I would have come looking for you!” </p><p>Kakashi cleared his throat, cheeks burning with Iruka so close to him, their noses almost brushing as he reprimanded both of them for worrying him. He eventually flitted towards Father, pulling him, too, into a hug- a more gentle one, mindful of his still healing body and Kakashi used his distraction to straighten his clothes and adjusting his ruffled hair, hoping the blush wasn’t visible above his mask. </p><p>    “Thank you.” He heard Father say and Iruka laughed, saying something too quiet for him to catch. </p><p>He looked up at Iruka’s tree, watching the way sunlight filtered through the red leaves. Somewhere close to the top, where it almost grew too thick and tight to see, he could spot the tip of a fox tail and he chuckled, waving at Naruto. He got a sharp grin in response, then the kitsune vanished with a swirl of fire. </p><p>A warm hand grabbed his and Kakashi almost stumbled when Iruka pulled him across the lake, Father following just a few steps behind them. Iruka was smiling when he looked at him, something Kakashi would hesitantly call relief etched into his face as he tangled their fingers together. He moved up the trunk easily and Kakashi was pulled along as if he weighed nothing at all. </p><p>He found himself sitting on one of the broader branches quicker than his mind could keep up with and it still made his stomach turn a little bit but Iruka laughed at the queasy face he was making and so it was okay. The spirit jumped down again, darting back towards Father and offered his hand to him but was waved off with a soft smile. Immediately, Iruka’s body disappeared, leaving only a few red leaves falling into the water and reappeared next to Kakashi. </p><p>    “Hello.” Kakashi said, amused. </p><p>Iruka smiled and kicked his feet into Kakashi’s lap, stretching languidly. He followed the the arch of his back, eyes lingering where his yukata was almost slipping off his shoulder for just a moment too long to be considered appropriate before snapping back up to his face. Iruka looked lovely in this light, yellow and white camellia woven into his hair almost like a crown. Their eyes met and Kakashi’s heart spluttered in his chest. </p><p>Father had asked if he loved him. He did. It was obvious to him now. </p><p>Iruka cocked his head to the side, a soft look on his face and nudged his thigh with his foot. Kakashi flicked his knee.</p><p>    “What are you thinking about?” He asked. “You’re making a weird face.” </p><p>    “Just... something, I’ll tell you later.” Kakashi promised. </p><p>It seemed to be enough for the tree spirit as he just nodded, eyes still trained on his face and Kakashi gently squeezed his ankle in reassurance. Feeling brave, he pulled his mask down with his other hand. He determinedly did not look at Iruka, just stared off somewhere to the side as he took in his face until fingertips brushed over the part of his cheek that was usually covered by his mask.</p><p>Unable to say anything, Kakashi could only watch the fond look that was spreading across Iruka’s face, his smile a little crooked but soft.</p><p>    “Are you going to stay with me?” Iruka asked, voice barely more than a whisper.</p><p>Kakashi looked down to where Father had settled down between the roots, face angled upwards into the sunlight, somehow looking calmer and more at peace than he had for years. </p><p>    “If you’ll have us.” He said.<br/> <br/>Iruka grabbed his hands, clasping them in both of his as he leaned in closely. Their foreheads were almost touching and there was nowhere else to look than into his deep green eyes. </p><p>    “As long as you’ll have me, too.” </p><p>He couldn’t do anything else but smile and nod, warmth rising in his chest. Iruka’s smile was blindingly bright and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. </p><p>They would have to talk about logistics at some point as he and Father needed a proper place to sleep that wasn’t a tree but right now, that didn’t matter because they were safe and Iruka was right there. It would be alright. They would be fine.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>